The Sacrifice Bride
by Sushi-Chan15
Summary: Tamao is een jong meisje uit een dorpje, dat opgeofferd word aan de gevallen god Hao . Tamao doet alles aan om Hao te ontwijken, maar tegengelijk probeert ze haar dorp en familie te beschermen . Van de gevallen god's woede, maar is er meer achter over Hao die niks van zijn verleden weet .


**Mijn eerste Shaman King fic ! Het is een TamaoxHao fic, Hao is hier een gevallen god, en Tamao word opgeofferd aan hem door de dorp mensen . De eerste chapter is kort, maar de volgende zou langer zijn . _Ciao ~ ps , de bovenste gedicht, heb ik zelf geschreven ._**

* * *

><p><em>On the morning hills, when the wind send chills .<em>

_Of the sweet blood, of the womanhood ._

_Of the innocence, of the sacrifice _

_To the love of the virgin _

_Send of our demons, _

_and lead us through the darkness ._

Tamao wist niet wat ze moest doen, wel ze kan niet veel gaan doen . Ze mag zelfs het huis niet uit, tot dat het tijd was .

Ze voelde haar eenzaam als ze naar de kinderen keek die spelen waren, maar ze heeft nooit met hun kunnen spelen . Dus er was niks nieuws aan, maar vandaag is het toch anders . Heel anders zelf .

Vandaag gaat ze trouwen, .. Wel ze word opgeoffered aan de gevallen god, die het land in angst heeft overgenomen .

De dorp waar ze woont, wonen alleen shamanen die elk jaar iets offeren aan de god . De laatste keer liet hij een bericht achter, nadat hij de bos in brand heeft gestoken, vergif kwam in hun drinkwater, en hun rijstvelden waren heel slecht .

De hoofdman van het dorp probeerde te praten met hem, en kreeg een bericht terug . Geschreven in droog bloed, van iemand die zijn eigen van het leven roofde .

' _Ik wil een kersvers mensenbruid . ' _

Maar de vrouwen die niet getrouwd waren, of de kinderloze weigerde mee te doen . Ze willen niet de rest van hun leven, wonen bij een monster . Ook al was het een god .

Dus ze koze Tamao, nadat de Asakura clan haar voorstelde . Ongetrouwd, nog jong en ze maagd . Dat zou de god bevallen en misschien laat hij hun met rust .

Tamao had niet veel tegen op te zeggen, ze doet het wel . Alleen maar om de Asakura's terug te bedanken, dat ze voor haar hebben gezorgd . En voor het dorp in veiligheid te houden, maar toch ...

Ze was bang, heel erg bang .

" Tamao ? " Tamao keek achter haar, ze zag dat het Anna was ." Anna-san goedemorgen ." Glimlachte Tamao naar haar .

Anna was als Tamao in de Asakura familie ingenomen, maar ze was niet langer dan Tamao daar . Ze besloten dat Anna de bruid werd, voor de enige kind van de Asakura . Die later het overneemt als hij ouder is, Tamao besefte dat ze misschien later in de weg zou lopen . Dat ze ook daarom haar liever geven aan de god .

" Gaat het ? Je ziet er bleek uit, misschien moeten we het een ander dag doen ."

" Wat ? Nee nee alles gaat goed, ik voel me heel goed zelfs ! " Tamao stond als ze lachte ." Er is niks Anna-san, en eh ... " Ze moest iets verzinnen dat Anna, haar problemen vergeet ." Oh ja volgende week ga jij trouwen he ? "

" Ja ... " Anna keek beetje triestig op dat ." Wat is er ? "

" Wel .. Ik ben er gewoon niet klaar voor ."

" Heb je het met Yoh-sama over gepraat ? "

" Ja .. Hij wilt ook liever wachten, maar zijn ouders en grootouders zijn er op tegen . Ik kan niet terug vechten, zeker niet tegen zijn grootmoeder . "

Tamao knikte ja ze kon het begrijpen, ze kan niet terug vechten tegen Yoh-sama's vader . Sinds hij haar leven redde in de bergen, hetzelfde voor Anna en Yoh-sama's grootmoeder . " Ik begrijp het ik heb hetzelfde van Asakura-dono . "

" Zijt jij niet bang ? "

_Ja ... Heel erg bang . _" Nee hoor ! Ik ben wel neveus dat kan ik niet ontkennen, maar .. Ik heb geen bang ." Ze pakte Anna's handen als ze haar een geruste glimlach gaf ." Zolang ik aan jullie denk, aan de prachtige momenten . Dan zou alles goed komen, en dan ..." Tamao's handen trilde helemaal als ze paar tranen uitliet, Anna keek met grote ogen naar haar ." Tamao ..."

" Alles komt goed, en voor je het weet zien we elkaar terug . Misschien zo oud als Asakura-sama .. En dan lachen we van de tijden, en we praten .. Over de tijd .. Die we missen .. "

Anna legde haar hand op haar schouder ." Tamao niet huilen, anders doe ik het ook ..." Toch viel er één uit haar oog, voor dat ze haar zin heeft uitgesproken . Tamao besefte wat ze doen was, en probeerde te stoppen met huilen ." Sorry ik wou je opvrolijken, ik ben er zelf niet goed in ... Sorry ."

" Is niet erg, huil het maar uit . Het zijn misschien u laatste ." Ze knuffelde Tamao, als Tamao in stilte haar tranen uithuilde .

_Als er een god is, die mijn gebeden hoort . Sta aan mij zijde, als ik mijn familie verlaat ._

_Sta aan mij zijde, als ik de gevallen god zou dienen . En sta zeker aan de zijde, van mijn familie ._

_Ze hebben het meer nodig dan ik, ik smeek het je ... _


End file.
